My Brother's Keeper
by ckfox
Summary: Discontinued.. for now What if the person Tooya truly cares for isn't Aya, but Aki? What is Aya going to do and where does Yuuhi fit in the picture? My first AnC fic! Pls R&R. Many thanks! (Rating Changed!)
1. Awakening Passion

My Brother's Keeper By Cheeky 

**Genre:** Alternate Universe

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Tooya x Aki, Yuuhi x Aya

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres belongs to Watase Yuu. Don't own so don't sue.

**Warnings:** This fic contains spoilers as the foundation of my fic is based loosely on the anime/manga. Nevertheless, the content will become dissimilar in future chapters to come.

**Important notes, please read before proceeding to fic:**

This fic is yaoi, or to be more precise, it is a Tooya x Aki fic. The first of its kind I believe, to be posted here in ff.net. 

Yes, I am fully aware that this pairing isn't conventional since most of the fics posted here generally revolves around the Tooya x Aya x Yuuhi triangle, and yes, I do realize that my fic could potentially incite the wrath of anti-yaoi readers. Subsequently, I would like to repeat once more that this is a yaoi fic, and unless you are /absolutely/ sure that you have no qualms reading about boy x boy love, I strongly suggest that you leave immediately. Ayashi no Ceres is undeniably a beautiful story, and by choosing to write yaoi over non-yaoi, I am by no means wanting to destroy any attributes that drew you to the anime/manga in the first place.

Please be kind in your reviews. This is my first AnC fic so any comments and criticisms will be highly valued and appreciated. I do accept flames, but /only/ if it is about the content of the fic. Please do not lash out anti-yaoi slogans in your reviews as they serve no purpose except to reflect the reviewer's narrow-mindedness.

You have my sincere thanks. 

*          *          *

**Chapter One ~ Awakening Passion**

"You fools! How the hell did you let him get away?" cursed Grandfather Mikage as his cheeks flushed angrily in response. Standing inches away from the old man, Kagami watched with deep amusement as the two bodyguards hired to watch over Aki hastily muttered their apologies while bowing low with much fervour. Finally Grandfather Mikage fumed aloud, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and bring him back, he couldn't have gotten far with all his injuries."

Again that gutless kowtow in response. Kagami took this as a sign of dismissal as he too exited from the room. Striding down the hall, Kagami was suddenly made aware of the presence of another male figure and Kagami chuckled softly to himself. Silent as usual. As the two men fell quickly into step, Kagami's gaze tilted upwards before ordering his subordinate to locate Aki and protect him.

"What about Aya?" came the quiet inquiry. 

Kagami's answer was brisk, "You can leave her for the moment. Bear in mind that at all times, Aki's welfare is, and should always be, your first and only priority."

The redhead merely nodded wordlessly. As the silence stretched on, Kagami threw the man a look of annoyance as he whispered dangerously, "You wouldn't be thinking of betraying me, now would you, Tooya?"

Tooya's breath hitched as he continued staring unblinkingly ahead. With his eyes never once leaving the younger man, Kagami finally sniggered aloud before adding confidently, "No, I don't think you would. Not if you still want your memory back."

Then waving his hand as a sign of dismissal, Kagami turned his back to Tooya as he made to return inside. A sudden thought struck the Mikage and his thin lips twitched evilly upwards as he whirled around abruptly. With his eyes on the retreating back, Kagami taunted as a malicious sneer lined his facial features, "Oh, and by the way, Tooya, correct me if I'm wrong, but I have this strange feeling that this arrangement is actually more suited to your liking, right?"

Tooya's footsteps never once faltered as he exited the Mikage's mansion with Kagami's ruthless laughter still ringing in his ears. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A pair of piercing gold-coloured eyes stared dispassionately at the sight before him before its owner spat out in disgust. Four healthy young men against an injured schoolboy. Tooya shifted his weight and the movement attracted the attention of the bullies. Ignoring the threat hissed out by the leader of the gang, Tooya's troubled eyes searched for Aki and the man almost smirked at the sight. Although clearly in pain, Aki continued to maintain a look of utmost defiance as he stared back at his attackers. Had the situation been less dire, Tooya might have sniggered aloud; teenagers these days, always wanting to act so proud and aloof even when the odds were stacked against them.

Seizing the opportunity to attack first, a huge fist was swung in Tooya's direction but the Mikage's bodyguard deftly sidestepped the attack. Tooya then brought down his attacker with swift kick and rendered another almost unconscious with a clean punch on the jaw. Several more blows were exchanged before the four bullies whimpered for mercy as they beat a hasty retreat. 

Dropping to his knees, Tooya exhaled resignedly as he asked Aki if he was alright. The former then made to help the boy to his feet but Aki stubbornly refused the offer as he pushed himself upright by clawing against the wall. Amethyst-coloured eyes then stared suspiciously ahead as Aki questioned with a slight frown, "Who are you?"

"Tooya. Your uncle sent me to look for you. Come on, I'll drive you back."

Aki shook his head vehemently as he voiced out his opposition, "No, I'm not going with you. How can I possibly return to the man who tried to kill my sister?"

"Don't argue with me. Besides, you are not fit enough to move around on your own," came the irritated response.

Aki then added firmly, "I'm going to find my sister and nobody, not even you, is going to stop me."

Crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance, Tooya offered the boy a stinging reminder, "Is that right? And just how do you intend to find her? I bet you don't even know where to begin."

Aki's face fell as he closed his eyes before leaning his head against the wall in despair. The boy's helplessness touched a chord in Tooya and he chewed on his lower lip uneasily, an apology for the harsh rebuke playing on the tip of his tongue. 

"Aya needs me. She acts like she's strong enough to take on the world but I know better. It doesn't matter how difficult the task, and even if I have to crawl to the ends of the earth to find her, I will."

The quiet determination in Aki's voice impressed the older man and Tooya was about to blurt out Aya's current status when Kagami's words suddenly shot to mind.

"_You could do no wrong in keeping the twins apart. But if they do meet, well..._"

Tooya's head pounded painfully; to tell or not to tell? Aki had been placed under his protection and bringing him to see Aya might only be courting death. 

_"Bear in mind that at all times, Aki's welfare is, and should always be, your first and only priority."_

Shit. Not only did Kagami steal his memory, his boss had somehow or another seized control of his sub-consciousness as well. Tooya's fists clenched tightly as he resolved to deny the boy's request. But as Tooya turned to catch Aki's attention, the anguish reflected in the boy's violent orbs pierced through Tooya's heart and he found himself responding without the slightest of hesitations, "I know where Aya is."

Aki couldn't disguise his joy as he gripped onto Tooya's jacket sleeve before pleading fervently, "Please, take me to her now."

Tooya nodded soundlessly his acquisition as he loosened Aki's grip on his jacket before slinging the boy's arm around his shoulder. Tooya's other hand however, held onto the boy's waist in a bid to steady Aki's movements as they made their way towards Tooya's car. The numerous bandages still wrapped around Aki were a grim reminder of the risk Tooya was taking by letting the twins reunited. In the event that Aya unwittingly lets loose Ceres, Aki might find himself fatally injured this time around. 

Tooya's lips parted but he quickly clamped them shut as he checked himself. The unmasked excitement of Aki's face stopped the bodyguard from voicing out his concerns in fear that it would only upset the boy further. All the same, Tooya found himself wishing with fervor that Aki's happiness would not be short-lived.

t.b.c.


	2. The Bodyguard

My Brother's Keeper By Cheeky 

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres belongs to Watase Yuu. Don't own so don't sue.

**Warnings:** This fic contains spoilers as the foundation of my fic is based loosely on the anime/manga. Nevertheless, the content will become dissimilar in future chapters to come.

**Notes:** Sorry if this chapter reads like an episode summary. I kinda need the original storyline to set up my fic, but I'll be doing a lot of modification to the original dialogues in the upcoming chapters. Hence, more of my ideas next, and that's a promise! Until then, please read and enjoy this latest update and don't forget to review, k? Many many thanks!

**To:**

VOL-chan, Madiha, Leira & Lina Inverse ~ *super glomps* I am totally humbled by your reviews!!! I honestly didn't think anybody would wanna read this yaoi AnC ficcie since there're just a handful being written. But now that I know there are readers like you who liked it so much, I will definitely continue updating so stay with me, k? ^_____________^ 

Once again, many many thanks for being so supportive. *huggies and kisses to all* Ehehe, let's keep the Tooya x Aki flame burning!!! 

*          *            *

**Chapter Two ~ The Bodyguard**

            "Aya's been staying here at the Aogiri household since you two were last separated. You can spend the night here if you want; I'll come and get you tomorrow."

            Aki slowly emerged from the car as he kept his eyes focused on the large gates. His heart was beating at a furious pace and his fingers clenched tightly around the car's door almost unconsciously. Taking a deep breath, he then poked his head back inside the vehicle as he muttered his heartfelt thanks. Tooya nodded stiffly as the door clicked shut softly. The redhead drummed the steering wheel absentmindedly as he watched Aki ring the doorbell. When the wooden door swung opened, Tooya released the handbrake as he drove away.

            Only to pull to a stop at the very next lane. Switching off the engine, Tooya leaned his head against the headrest tiredly. He closed his eyes as he mused silently to himself. Good gods, what the hell was he thinking of leaving Aki just like that? Kagami would have his hide for breakfast if anything happened to the older twin.

            Shivering involuntarily, Tooya rubbed the side of his arms in a bid to warm the chills that ran down his spines. He doubt if they were the result of the fear he had for Kagami; Tooya knew fully well what the Mikage might do to him if he failed the job but he no longer cared. He was more concerned on Aki's behalf and should Ceres harm the boy… 

Tooya glanced at the passenger seat now emptied of the boy's presence. Finally he closed his eyes with the intention of catching some shut-eye. After the sleepless nights he had been going through, he could not risk feeling lethargic later. Somehow Tooya had this strange foreboding that Aki would be needing his protection later. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The bluish hue emanating from Aya's room was probably his cue to intercept and Tooya did just that. The Japanese-styled paper door broke apart as Tooya caught Aki in his arms, only to come face-to-face with a fuming Ceres. The celestial angel hissed out angrily, "Stay away or I'll kill you too."

Staring back unblinkingly at the threat on his life, Tooya answered evenly, "My job is to protect him at all cost, even if it means sacrificing myself for his sake."

Ceres furiously screamed back in response, "Fool! Why do you protect him?" 

Not understanding any of these, a bewildered Aki intercepted from behind the redhead, "Tooya, what is the meaning of this?"

Without taking his eyes off the celestial angel, Tooya answered quietly, "Your ancestors once wronged Ceres in the past and she has now taken over your sister's body to exert her revenge on the Mikage family."

"But Aya. . ."

Tooya harshly cut in, "Will you stop behaving so naïve? Hadn't you heard what I just said? Ceres has taken over your sister's body and Aya is no longer conscious of her surroundings. Now stay away before you get killed."

"No!" shouted Aki as he pushed himself passed Tooya. Throwing himself against the glowing girl, Aki pleaded between choking sobs, "Aya, it's me Aki, your brother. Please come back…"

Taken aback by Aki's actions, Ceres could only whisper back dumbly, "No, stay away from me."

Finally the celestial angel's instinct kicked in as she blew the boy back with her magical powers. The door behind Ceres opened and Yuuhi stared in unmasked horror at the devastation before his very eyes. His sister-in-law and Kyo suddenly appeared by his side as they too stared in shocked. Finally it was Suzumi who came to her senses first. She quickly ordered for Yuuhi to transform Ceres back to the high school girl as her eyes caught Tooya's. She then mouthed silently, "Take him away quickly."

Tooya nodded his understanding as he supported the barely conscious boy in his arms. Ceres made to follow but she was abruptly pulled back. Glaring at Yuuhi, the angel gasped suddenly as Yuuhi planted his lips against her own. Her struggles died as Aya reappeared. Opening her eyes, Aya gave the boy a stinging slap as she stood back. Without waiting for Yuuhi's explanation, her eyes turned towards the outside garden as Tooya and Aki's backs disappeared from her view. And without further ado, Aya gave chase.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I will take over from here," spoke Kagami quietly, his tone leaving no room for further discussion. 

Tooya nodded reluctantly as he released the boy from his grasp. Kagaim then added meaningfully as he watched Aki being supported inside the car by his henchmen, "You were very foolish tonight, Tooya. Aki might have been killed and it would have been your entire fault. You might do well to explain that to the sister."

With that the Mikage turned as he returned to the car. The engine purred to life and Tooya stood rooted to the ground as he watched the car disappear from his sight. As expected, Aya came running from behind as she shouted for him to wait. Tooya almost sniggered aloud; he had no intention of leaving in the first place.

The hired bodyguard glanced dispassionately at Aya's exposed buxom as he listened half-heartedly to her ramblings. He finally interrupted with an annoyed sigh, "You might want to cover up the next time you think of running out into public areas." 

Aya bit down on her lips as her cheeks flamed at the disinterest in Tooya's tone. The man then added almost with deep resignation, "If you don't mind, you can follow me and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Still avoiding Tooya's eyes, Aya nodded uncomfortably as she followed the man to his car.

t.b.c.


	3. An Unexpected Confession

My Brother's Keeper By Cheeky 

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres belongs to Watase Yuu. Don't own so don't sue.

**Warnings:** This fic contains spoilers as the foundation of my fic is based loosely on the anime/manga. Nevertheless, the content will become dissimilar in future chapters to come.

**Notes:** *author distributes Tooya x Aki banners to everyone reading this fic* Nyahahahahah… feel free to ask for more, plenty stocked up in my closet!! Thanks lots for reading and reviewing, I can hardly believe that there are so many Tooya x Aki devotees out there. *snorts* Heeeey, why aren't there more fics of this pairing then?? Write too!!

**To:**

Iron Mouse ~ Awesome?? *blush blush* No lah… just a freaky fan of yaoi. ^^

KIM!!! ~  Nyahahahahaha… I honestly thought I would do a Sanzo x Hakkai fic first, but this pairing was too cute for words. ^^ And since there aren't any TxA written… *laughs* Temptation, temptation. ^______^

Rhapsody ~ Not brave either. *still blushing* Just a mad yaoi fan. ^________^ Ehehe, you wanna write a TxA too?? To quote, 'we need more yaoi fanfiction'!! Nyahahahahah… Neways, changes from anime/manga starts in this chapter. A tad angst-like, but not too tragic. Ah, the power that is true love. *smirk smirk* Oooh, if I do get flamed, I'm depending on readers like to you to save me from turning into a charcoal fox!! ^^

EeGuaNa ~ Nyahahahahaha, I like iguanas too!! Neways, no need to shout. I get your point. ^________^

*          *          *

**Chapter Three ~ An Unexpected Confession**

Aya emerged from the bathroom refreshed after a clean wash. Her eyes softened considerably upon seeing Tooya's head lolling forward as he slouched against the sofa, hands stuffed inside his jeans pockets. The drive to Tooya's apartment had been intense with an indescribable tension hanging heavily in the air. Tooya had remained sullen as he kept his eyes steady on the road and Aya was led to believe that it was because he was angry with her. Truth be told, Tooya's mind was actually filled with thoughts of Aki. The redhead didn't trust Kagami anymore than the celestial angel would trust Shiso, but Tooya knew better than to argue. At least Kagami would make sure of Aki's welfare.

Tooya's head abruptly snapped up as Aya gingerly took up a seat adjacent to the man. With a small smile, Aya asked as she leaned forward slightly, "You said you would tell me everything."

Tooya didn't smile back as he answered stiffly, "I will tell you what I know. It's not much, given that my memory had been wiped out by Kagami." 

"Kagami?" echoed Aya in confusion.

Tooya nodded, "That cousin of yours. Aki is under his custody now."

"Aki… Why did they take him?" voiced out Aya with deep concerned.

The redhead sighed with resignation, "To keep him away from you of course." 

Aya expressed her thoughts tentatively, "Ceres tried to kill him again, didn't she?"

Tooya offered a wordless nod to which Aya added sadly, "I don't understand. Why must these things happen to me, and to Aki? What have we done to deserve it?"

Rubbing his eyes tiredly over his eyes, Tooya leaned forward in his seat as he exhaled deeply, "As direct descendants of the celestial angel, you really don't have much say in the manner. Your paths have already been decided since generations ago."

Aya looked steadily at Tooya as she asked, "What about you? What role do you play in this?" 

Tooya offered a mirthless laugh as he answered, "Me? I am nothing more than just a hired bodyguard for your brother."

"So why didn't you try to kill me?" questioned Aya with unmasked curiosity.

Tooya snorted as he stood up to face the balcony. Sliding open the glass doors, Tooya breathed in deeply as the wind played with his red locks.

"Aki would be unhappy if you died."

The redhead suddenly lunged forward as a pair of warm arms engulfed him from behind in a bear hug. With her cheek pressed against the wide shoulders, Aya shakily asked, "And you, will you be unhappy if I died?" 

Tooya gently disengaged the girl's arms as he turned to face Aya. There was a hint of gentleness in his voice as he replied, "My feelings are irrelevant. You still have that boy, Yuuhi. I can tell he genuinely cares for you." 

Aya cried out passionately, "But it's _you_ I love!" 

The man started shaking his head as he held up a finger against the pair of rosy lips to silent the choking sob.

"No. My priorities lie with Aki." 

Aya couldn't help but complain in frustration, "It's always Aki this, Aki that. Why won't you acknowledge my feelings for you?"

"Because…" 

Tooya bit back his words as he abruptly turned away before stepping out into the balcony. Leaning his arms against the railing, the man paid no heed to the look of utter misery on Aya's face. Placing her hand on Tooya's sleeve, Aya added softly, "Why? If you didn't love me, why did you save my life? Why did you kiss me?" 

Ten fingers gripped the railing as Tooya hissed out, "Stop. I've already told you. I saved your life because I didn't want Aki to be sad. I kissed you because, because… I wanted you to shut up."

Aya screamed back loudly, "Liar! I don't believe you!" 

Tooya whirled round sharply to face the crying girl as he shouted back heatedly, "How many times must I repeat myself? I don't love you. I love your brother."

With a stricken look on his face, Tooya suddenly dropped to the floor as he drew his knees against his chest. Biting down hard on his lower lip, he ran his hands through his dark hair before looking helplessly upwards at Aya, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say? I love Aki. Not you." 

Aya weakly fell to her knees as she stared at the man before her. After several moment of silence, Aya finally spit out harshly, "What a fool I must have been to you."

Tooya merely hung his head wordlessly as he stared at his feet. Unable to stay in the same room as Tooya, Aya's fists clenched tightly as she abruptly stood up, "I need some time to think."

A muffled voice escaped from beneath, "You can sleep in my bed tonight. We'll talk again tomorrow." 

Aya stiffly nodded as she reentered the living room. It was all too much for the sixteen-year-old to absorb. It had never once crossed the girl's mind that her male twin would be the one to compete for her first love's affection. Damn it, but she saw Tooya _first. Aki had absolutely no right to take him away from her. Why must life be so bloody unfair? Being the firstborn, Aki had always been the favourite of the family. Whenever a choice came up, it was Aki who ultimately made the final decisions._

"But he didn't choose for this to happen," a quiet voice mused inside Aya's mind. Tiredly, Aya fell against the bed as she stared desolately upwards. She admitted that she was jealous of her brother. Aki was undoubtedly smarter and much more popular than she was. And funnily enough, Aya had always had the opinion that Aki was actually the more beautiful twin of the two. 

No wonder Tooya fell for him…

Aya smacked her forehead with the base of her palm as she chided herself for her shallowness. This was not the time to think about love. Her brother who had always been there for her, her brother who had always put Aya before himself, was now absent from her life. She still had her freedom, while Aki had been forcefully taken away. 

The girl bit down on the back of her palm to stop the tears threatening to fall. She missed Aki's infectious laughter, missed his cheerful voice and his jovial presence. Aya wanted him back, more than anything in the world. 

The true extent of Aya's feelings for her brother came crashing down when she realized that she wanted her brother back even more than earning Tooya's love.

After all, blood _was_ thicker than water…

t.b.c.


	4. The Honest Truth

My Brother's Keeper By Cheeky 

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres belongs to Watase Yuu. Don't own so don't sue.

**Warnings:** This fic contains spoilers as the foundation of my fic is based loosely on the anime/manga. Nevertheless, the content will become dissimilar in future chapters to come.

**Notes:** Chapter Three's ending has been modified ever so slightly. Please read again if you have the time, okie? Mucha mucha thanks!

**To:**

All readers ~ My sincerest apologies to all of you for not updating this fiction for more than a month. I hadn't abandoned this fic, simply because I never abandon any of my work. Nevertheless, I have to admit that I lost the motivation to write after Chapter Three, mainly because the pressure of rewriting the whole story kinda overwhelmed me a little. And then I got caught up with work, education and *hides sheepishly* my other Slam Dunk fics so I kinda shelved this fic for a very long while. 

I still love Tooya x Aki though!!! If not, I would _never_ have started on this fic, and I promise you I _will_ complete this. Unfortunately, I'm very very very sorry to say, I shall be taking a break from updating any fics because my exams are coming this April. So once again, my apologies for having to lurk again after this. 

Nonetheless, rests assure that all your encouragements and long reviews will be staying with me and no matter what, I _will_ finish this story.

Oh dear, I think I've said too much already. Should have used the text for the story instead…

And now, just a couple of feedback to my reviewers ~

Lina Inverse ~ Thank you for reading even though you're not into yaoi. ^^ Am glad you think this is good writing!

Hana no Ceres ~ *grins* Me thinks Tooya x Aki is kinda cute… that's why I'm writing about this pairing… ^___________^

Rhapsody ~ *sheepish grin* Yeah, your comment gave me pause and I was actually questioning my ability (and sanity!!) on whether I could really accomplish this difficult task. But as I reread the reviews, I realized that I just could _not_ abandon you guys, and thus, I present to you Chapter Four! I've also modified Chapter Three's ending so that Aya's feelings for Aki overshadows her feelings for Tooya, do let me know if this is better, okie?

EeGuaNa ~ I hope you're still reading this! Eheheh, sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner…

natacha ~ Thank you so much for making my story the one that you post your first review. ^^ And yes, I do intend to focus a whole lot more on Aki (though not as much in this chapter) because I wholeheartedly agree that he is sadly overshadowed and under-valued in the anime/manga. Sheesh, even Shiso gets more actions…

chinoz ~ Wah!! Complicated storyline!!! I'm having trouble just trying to rewrite the script!! But if this goes well, I won't mind doing another AnC fic one day… yaoi of course! ^_______^

^_^ ~ My smiling anonymous reviewer… your review for an update was undoubtedly a pleasant surprise. Thank you very very much.

Silvermagess ~ Thanks… your unexpected review helped too! Hopefully, this chapter will explain just what Aya thinks about erm… Tooya loving another guy. ^^ 

*          *          *

**Chapter Four ~ The Honest Truth**

            "Hey Aya… you don't look so good. Are you alright? Did Tooya do anything to you last night?"

            "I'm fine. But thanks for asking." 

Leaning her head against the headrest, Aya Mikage closed her eyes with the hope that the gesture would discourage Yuuhi from talking. Unfortunately, the young man had his eyes on the road and missed the none-too-subtle hint.

            "Are you sure? You look kinda pale to me…"

            "I told you, I'm _fine_."

            The unexpected harshness startled Yuuhi and he had to swerve to avoid an incoming collision. As the car skidded to a stop right next to the pavement, both occupants breathed in heavily at their near fatal accident. The stricken look on Aya's face touched a chord in Yuuhi and he found himself flushing guiltily for not paying attention whilst driving. But before he could express his sincere apologies, Aya burst into tears, leaving a bewildered Yuuhi looking on helplessly. 

After several seconds of staring in shock, Yuuhi tentatively reached out to touch Aya's shoulder in a bid to comfort her. The boy then gave a loud gasp of in surprise when Aya suddenly launched herself on him as she cried her eyes out. Initially, Yuuhi thought it was the near-death experience that was the cause of Aya's distress, but her incoherent mumbling of Tooya and Aki's names made little sense to that assumption. 

With her face against the lapels of Yuuhi's jacket, Aya's mind replayed the conversation she had earlier with Tooya.

/Flashback/

_"Tooya…"_

_"No wait, let me. About last night… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have behaved in such an inconsiderate manner."_

_"No, there's no need for you to apologize… You… you merely told me the truth. I should be the one to apologize for behaving like a spoilt child."_

_"Aya…"_

_"It's okay, I'm alright. Really."_

_"That boy… Yuuhi… he called early this morning and I gave him my address. He'd be here to pick you up in thirty minutes."_

_"Oh… Thank you."_

_"Aya…"_

_She cut him off before he could continue. Hanging on to Tooya's arm in a death grip, Aya's blue eyes held Tooya's as she pleaded, "Tooya… what you said last night… about loving Aki… did you mean what you said?"_

_There was not the slightest hint of hesitation in the man's voice as he answered evenly, "Every single word."_

_The slender arm dropped limply as Aya avoided Tooya's gaze, "Oh."_

_"I swear I'll bring him back to you."_

_"Why?"_

_Tooya blinked in surprise but as Aya continued, he realized that they were thinking different thoughts._

_"Why does he mean so much to you?"_

_"Because I love him."_

/End Flashback/

            "Aya! Stop crying, please. You're scaring me!"

            The gentle but persistent shake of her shoulders brought Aya back to the present. Staring up into Yuuhi's worried gaze, Aya let loose a mirthless laugh as she mumbled sadly, "Yuuhi… Tooya, he… he told me last night that the one he loves is not me, but my brother Aki."

            "Aki?!"

            Fingering the soft material of Yuuhi's jacket, Aya dropped her eyes as she continued, her tone distinctively softer now, "And it hurts… it hurts so much…"

            Fresh tears spilled from Aya's cobalt orbs and Yuuhi gently cradled the girl in his arms as he continued muttering words of comfort, "Sssh… it's going to be okay. I'm here for you, remember?"

            "But I want him to love me!"

            /And I want you to love me…/

            Despite the hurt he was feeling after hearing Aya's insistence, Yuuhi kept his thoughts to himself as his arms around the girl tightened. He knew Aya would not appreciate hearing his confession right now, not when she was emotionally wounded for being… dumped by her crush in favour of her brother. 

Inwardly Yuuhi gave a tired sigh, love was such a complicate game to play…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Blond hair fell softly across the pillow as bright blue eyes stared listlessly upwards at the white ceiling. Night had fallen, and yet Aya found herself unable to drift off to dreamland. Her thoughts were still in turmoil and the worried gaze thrown in her direction by Yuuhi doing dinner had in retrospect, brought forth alien emotions. Unfamiliar feelings that even Aya could not put a finger to. It was a cross between pain and regret. Pain for seeing _his_ pain, and regret for being the cause of the hurt.

Perhaps… perhaps she cared for Yuuhi more than she was willing to admit to herself…

Not liking the direction her mind was going, Aya quickly turned her thoughts back to Tooya as she pushed away the earlier thought. She only cared for Yuuhi as she would a good friend, because that was what he was, a good friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

Holding up her right hand into the air, Aya started tracing Tooya's outline as she mused softly to herself into the empty room, "I thought I could ignore the tug of my heartstrings, but I cannot… Oh gods, but I love you so much… if only, if only you would love me in return…"

            "And Aki? What happened to the 'blood in thicker than water' conclusion?"

            She gave a slight shake of her head, as if willing her conscience to leave her alone. But the tiny voice in her head merely grew louder.

            "You are nothing more than a selfish spoilt brat. How dare you claim to love your brother and still insist on conquering Tooya's love when he does not feel anything for you? What if Aki were to love Tooya in return? Would you still persist in trying to attract Tooya's affection knowing fully well that you will be the cause for multiple heartaches?"

            Placing both hands over her ears, Aya let loose her frustration as she screamed into the empty room, "Shut up, just _shut up_!"

            The tiny voice in her head fell silent and the room suddenly felt strangely empty. A choking sob escaped Aya's lips just as her gaze fell onto the present Aki had bought for her. After the initial hesitation, she finally opened the box and resting among the soft cotton was the same pair of crimson-coloured earrings that she had bought for Aki. 

The tears slid down her cheeks as Aya buried her face in her hands…

            They looked and thought alike, as identical twins usually are.

But like most fraternal twins, their minds and souls were inseparable.

            She loved him. There was no longer the nagging doubt in Aya's heart. She had always known that she loved Aki; loved and worshipped him with every single breathing and living fiber of her soul. And with that unconditional love, Aya knew she could not bear to hurt Aki, any more than Aki could bear to hurt her.

Aya's heart suddenly lightened, as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. A soft chuckle escaped from within and Aya found herself envisioning Tooya as she offered the man a stern warning.

"Hurt my brother, and you will suffer my wrath. This I swear on my father's grave."

t.b.c.


	5. Shiso's Descendant

My Brother's Keeper By Cheeky 

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres belongs to Watase Yuu. Don't own so don't sue.

**Warnings:** This fic contains spoilers as the foundation of my fic is based loosely on the anime/manga. Nevertheless, the content will become dissimilar in future chapters to come.

**To:**

chinoz ~ *gulps* Sorry for MIA for such a long while… anyways, I genuinely don't mind criticisms as long as it's relevant to the plot. ^____^ And the reason for Aya's 'self-discovery' is cause she annoys me in the original anime and I want her to start thinking like a sensible person instead of being such a silly airhead… . As to how important it will be to the story, well, I'm sure I'd figure something out in later chapters to tie it in… ehehe… I tend to do that quite often. ^^ Lastly, you request for more 'Aki action', I hope this chapter satisfies. *grins*

Lillian ~ *cheeky nodding her head off* Yeah, I so agree with the Aki dying bits… like why does he has to die? And Tooya too… *grrr* So nobody's gonna die in this fic, except maybe Grandpa Mikage… *wicked grin*

Silvermagess ~ *grins* Maybe it's better if you don't finish watching the anime cause as I mentioned to Lillian above, both bishounens die in the end, which is really crappy. 

Hana no Ceres ~ *laughs* Is my anti-Aya sentiments that obvious in the fic? Anyways, I'm going to try my best to er, change her selfish ways. ^^ Have a couple of crazy ideas up my sleeve. Nyahaha…

MistyEyes ~ *grins* Sou sa… that's why Aya won't be the leading character in this story. ^^

Crimson Night ~ Talk about pressure! ^^

Rhapsody ~ More emotional turmoil here, on Aki's part. But lucky for him, Tooya's there to lend a shoulder to lean on. Eheh, just gave away the spoilers for this chapter. Read on! ^______^

Lina Inverse ~ Just knowing that you're reading is good enough for me. *huggies*

^_^ ~ Just to reiterate, talk about pressure!! Ehehe, will do my very best!! ^_____^  

Remmirath ~ *blinks at the review* Wow… you sounded really genki there… ehehee… ^^ As for your comments, *cheeky baps self for the identical twins mistake* Ugh… that was rather unforgivable… sorry ah… I've changed it now. As for the reason for Aya's OOCness, well, I can't stand the original Aya, so I'm adding more substance into that brain of hers… *smirk*

Chibisah ~ Nyahahahaha… I really liked how you've described Aya's 'attachment' to Tooya… funny ya… ^^

Kat ~ *grins* That's why I'm here. Ehehe, to spread the love of Tooya x Aki. ^^

Koneko ~ And I present to you the fifth chapter… ^^ And yeah, we certainly need more Tooya x Aki fics… ehehe…

MidnightLoner ~ *laughs* Yeah, I know what you mean, the first time I surf the net for info, I was confused too. But that's what happens when anime transcends borders, the translation gets changed to suit the market… even the romaji names tend to differ. Ah well… at least it gets exported, so no complains there! ^^

*          *          *

**Chapter Five ~ Shiso's Descendant**

His head hurt.

It was almost bordering on the edge of unbearable as Aki slowly opened his eyes, the pounding ache on his temples threatening to crush his skull. After several moments, his eyes finally grew accustomed to the bright lights boring down on him. No wonder it was so cold, he was lying half naked on one of those metallic surgery tables. Six pairs of spotlight shone down on him and he once again scrunched up his eyes in response when he could no longer take the brightness.

"Ah… so you're finally awake."

It was a statement that demanded his full attention but Aki loathed giving it. He recognized the voice of his grandfather, the jovialness nothing more than a mask of deceit. What a fool he must have been to trusted the man… 

Then again, who would have thought he'd be betray by his own grandfather…

"I'm talking to you boy…"

Aki sighed inwardly; might as well get it over with as soon as possible, no telling what his grandfather might do if he maintained his silence. And so the young boy started turning his head towards the voice as he painstakingly sat up, squinting his eyes every now and then to make out the silhouette of his grandfather standing several feet away in the shadows.

Evidently pleased at his grandchild's show of obedience, Grandfather Mikage started laughing heartily, the sudden loud crackle breaking the stillness of the room. Nevertheless, the harsh sound merely fuelled Aki's headache and trying his best to ignore that the fact that his skull was ready to burst, Aki hissed out wrathfully, "What's so funny?"

The old man merely laughed harder before supplying the answer with an evil smirk, "Your futile show of anger, of course. Always the aggressive and foolish hothead, just like your father. Well, it's about time you learn to control your anger, boy, least it controls you. I'm sure you don't want to end up in the sorry state as your father…"

Grandfather Mikage left the sentence hanging as he thoughtfully surveyed the unwavering defiance in Aki's amethyst orbs. When it became clear that Aki wasn't going to back down, the old man threw out his trump card as he added maliciously, "We'll finish our talk tomorrow, Aki. No doubt you'll be needing your rest after the three-hour long operation…" 

The last statement succeeded in getting the elderly man the reaction he wanted. Watching Aki's knuckles turned faintish white as the boy gripped the side of the table, the smirk on Grandfather Mikage's face widened till it threatened to crack the side of his face wide opened. And there was no mistaking the slight quiver of his grandson's voice as the young boy echoed uneasily, "Operation? What operation?"

But it was Aki's cousin who supplied the answer, "During your unconscious state, we were able to study your brainwaves and manipulate them according to will."

He turned to stare wide-eyed at the brunette. Fear gripped his heart and Aki was almost afraid to ask, "I don't understand…"

Kagami looked almost kind as he clarified further, "After analyzing how Aya transformed into Ceres, it was evident that Ceres had seized control of Aya's sub-consciousness, hence the Celestial Angel was able to 'appear' at will. And since you displayed no signs of transforming, I thought with a little radioactive assistance, we could somehow, well, induce Shiso to come forth sooner…"

Swallowing painfully at that bit of information, Aki visibly paled as he whispered in disbelief, "What about _me_?"

Grandfather Mikage snorted in disgust, "Don't start acting so cocky, boy. Don't forget that your body is nothing more than a 'stand-in' tool for your ancestor, so you might as well get use to the idea of sacrificing yourself for the greater good."

            His nails were probably cutting into the insides of his palms but he no longer cared about the pain. Shaking from both his emotional rage and the cold, Aki sworn violently, "Damn you! What greater good?"

            The old man held Aki's amethyst eyes as he answered steadily, "The greater good of the Mikage family of course. You are not the first child to be sacrificed."

            The emotionless logic was all too much to bear and Aki felt hysterical laughter threatening to spill from within. Dear gods, what a load of crap. Was he nothing more than a guinea pig, an experiment raised for sixteen years just to be destroyed at a whim? For gods' sake, he was a breathing living being whose brain was now permanently screwed, no thanks to the two nutcases standing before him. Leaning slightly forward in his seat, Aki curled his lip as he voiced out in deep resentment, "So I am not even giving a chance to a fair trial? I am to be sacrificed, just as Aya is to be killed as well?"

            The barest of nods from Grandfather Mikage was the breaking point. Without warning, Aki slid himself off from the table, his body shivering uncontrollably as his bare feet touched the cold tiles. Turning to face both men squarely in the face, Aki snarled out furiously, "Well, screw you both! Like hell if I'm going to be a tool in your filthy hands…"

            Kagami realized all too late that his surgical tools were lying in a metal tray next to the boy. But before any bodily harm could be done, the blade was roughly knocked from the boy's hands, followed by a loud yelp of pain and an equally loud reprimand.

            "Don't be stupid. Killing yourself isn't going to change anything."

            Aki's lips parted as his eyes widened in disbelief, "Tooya…"

            Seizing the chance of the brief distraction, Kagami nodded his consent and a nurse stepped forward with a needle as she expertly plunged the sharp edge into the side of Aki's neck. Wordlessly, the woman then took a respectful step backward as Aki promptly dropped into Tooya's arms in a dead faint. After the initial shock of the attack had passed, the redhead then turned blazing eyes towards his employers as he furiously demanded, "Was that necessary?"

            Grandfather Mikage snapped back with a scowl, "I don't recall asking for your approval."

            Kagami on the other hand, answered lightly as he swept away an imaginary dust speck from his coat's sleeve, "You of all people, should know how important Aki is for the C Project. Now bring the boy back to his room and watch him. I don't want a similar incident to happen, understood?"

            Tooya swallowed back his anger as he nodded wordlessly before gathering the boy in his arms. Walking passed the brunette however, Tooya couldn't refrain himself from hissing softly under his breath, "Bastard."

            Choosing to ignore the raw show of insolence, Kagami instead followed after Grandfather Mikage in the opposite direction. His mind however, was still on the two young men they had left behind. Kagami mused inwardly to himself; he genuinely liked Aki, or more specifically, he admired the young boy's fighting spirit. It was certainly a pity that he was going to have to 'kill' his cousin. If only there was another way out of this mess…

t.b.c.


	6. I'll Be There

My Brother's Keeper By Cheeky 

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres belongs to Watase Yuu. Don't own so don't sue.

**Warnings:** This chapter has very, _very_ yaoi bits, *wink wink* so I've (or will be) changing the rating to R in a few days. Please practice discretion if you're not comfortable. You've been warned about the impending yaoiness!

**To:**

Everyone: Gomen nasai!!!! I know more than a month has passed since the last update but my exams are _finally_ over so it's safe to say that updates will be regular from now on. My most sincere thanks to all the readers, and especially the reviewers, who have stayed with me for so long. Every word counts, so keep 'em coming! *cheeky distribute aki and tooya plushies for all* 

Hana no Ceres ~ Heh, don't worry, Grandpa Mikage will get his due soon… *evil gleam* 

Kat ~ Unfortunately, because of ff.net's policy, R is the most I can go. -___- So it looks like you're gonna have to let your imagination do the rest. *cheeky smirk*

chinoz ~ You might wanna change your mind about Aki having no one after this chapter… *cheeky can't stop grinning* And I'll be over to read your fic after this, woo hoo, more T/A lovin'. ^o^

Rhapsody ~ *grin* Careful what you wish for, you might get more than you bargain for… Hmm, Kagami slashed? Never thought about that… let's see if I can fix him up with someone. Alex? Wei? Grandpa? *cheeky bits off own tongue at the last choice*

Koneko ~ And the cheekyfox serves… ^__^ 

Lina Inverse ~ *nod nod* Grandpa Mikage is like the baddest character I've ever come across in any anime. But I think he's even worse in this story… heh… *cheeky sharpens claws in preparation on how to do away with the old man*

Chibisah ~ *blink* What a response… Heh… T/A is sweet, that's why I write em'. ^o^

REN!!! ~ Heh, shall glomp you over at the ML…

aki aki aki ~ your mail's on the way… ^_^

mainey ~ Heh… as much as Aya annoys me too, I still kinda need her in the story. But don't worry, there'll be more T/A stuff than Y/A… ^o^ 

And not forgetting MistyEyes, ^_^, saessmah and Crimson Night, thanks so much guys for reviewing!! *huggies*

*          *          *

**Chapter Six ~ I'll Be There**

            After what seemed like an eternity to Tooya, his young ward finally stirred from his forced slumber. Leaving his silent vigil by the door, Tooya took several hesitative steps forward before stopping by the bed.

            "Aki… I'm sorry."

            The boy clenched his eyes tight before turning to his side. With his back to the redhead, Aki shakily ordered the man to leave.

            "No."

            Aki didn't know what hurt more, his head or his heart. When it became clear that the tense silence wasn't about to deter his bodyguard, Aki reiterated his earlier request, this time louder than before, "I said, get the hell out of my room!"

            "Will you stop being so stubborn?"

            He jolted upright from his lying position, only to choke back a painful sob as both hands clutched at his temples. He could feel the blood rushing to his head, hear the pound of his heartbeat in his ears, and sense the scream that was building up inside.

            The voice then added a quiet vow, "I'm never leaving you again…"

            A pair of warm hands gripped his bare shoulders and Aki looked up to meet troubled eyes, to stare mutely at the man sitting opposite him. When he saw the pain and anguish reflected in the golden orbs, Aki turned away as he mouthed silently, "Why?"

            He missed the look of pain that flinted across the redhead's features.

"Because I care about you… and because… you deserve someone by your side, to share the burden and the sorrow… I sworn I'd be there to protect you no matter what happens, and I'm not about to go back on my word just yet. Aki… you… you enthralled me…"

            The boy's lips twitched, "You know something, before… before this… I couldn't understand why Aya wouldn't stop raving about you…"

            The bodyguard prompted the boy gently when he paused, "And now?"

            Aki returned to face him, a small smile playing on his lips as he continued, "And now I understand why… So before I completely lose my mind…"

            He leaned forward in his seat, meeting Tooya's lips halfway. The boy allowed himself to be pulled into the redhead's embrace, their lips locked together in a bruising kiss, his tongue vying for dominance within the older man's warm cavern. Aki smiled in spite of himself; damn but his bodyguard was much more skilled than he initially thought. He heard a soft moan and realized that the aroused mewls belonged to him. Arching his neck back to allow Tooya better access, he stiffened a loud gasp when he felt teeth suckling hard enough to mark. The tongue traced a wet trail along his collarbone as Aki's fingers gripped the soft material of Tooya's shirt for support. His breathing hitched as the warm tongue passed his erected nipples, traveling lower to his navel and he groaned at the hardness pressed against his thigh. Tugging at the dark locks impatiently, Aki achingly breathed out the man's name as he heard the sound of zipper being pulled. And then the lips were pressed against his ear, "Are you sure you want this?"

            He hissed out his affirmation as they both fell against the bed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            With his head buried against the crook of Tooya's neck, Aki suddenly chuckled aloud, "Kagami's gonna freak if he finds out."

            Tooya muttered against the silky blonde locks, "I think he already knows…"

The laughter abruptly died as Aki glanced up to exclaimed in disbelief, "And still he hired you as my bodyguard?"

Tooya raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Any complaints?"

He couldn't stop the grin that was tugging on his lips, "Well, at least Kagami has good taste, which is more than I can say for the old man…"

"Aki…"

He placed a finger against the moist lips as his eyes pleaded for understanding, "Don't say it. The deed has already been done and it's too late to undo the past… It's kinda freaky cause every time I close my eyes, I see this image of some weird guy with body paint all over…"

Chewing on his lower lip, Aki avoided Tooya's gaze as he added with a mirthless laugh, "I don't know what scares me more, turning into some ancient samurai and losing my good lucks, or turning into some ancient samurai and losing the people I love…"

When the boy finally turned back to face his lover, his amethyst orbs were bright with unshed tears as his voice gradually rose to a half-scream, "I'm scared, dear gods Tooya, but I'm just so freaking scared…"

He held the shaking boy in his arms as he muttered incoherent words of comfort. Rubbing the boy's back in a bid to soothe the pain, Tooya found himself silently cursing Grandfather Mikage and his henchmen. When the sobs had ease somewhat, Tooya whispered quietly into the night, "Aki, I swear I'll find a way out of this mess. Just… just promise me you won't give up."

Aki merely nodded wordlessly as his eyelids started to droop. And the arms tightened instinctively around him in response.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Kagami continued staring at the wide screen long after his cousin had fallen asleep. The brunette then shifted his attention towards Tooya who was sprawled lazily next to the boy, a shimmer of light flickering on and off from the man's open palm. A delicate cough interrupted his thoughts as the voice then spoke aloud, "Mikage-san, the report on Aki's operation is out."

            The brunette turned around as a smirk started to grow on his face, "Good."

            Alexander Howell bowed his head respectfully as Kagami walked passed him in the direction of the boardroom. Only when the footsteps had faded did the scientist looked up at the images on the screen, a slight frown on his face. And then a tired sigh escaped his lips as he reluctantly looked away before making his way back to the lab. He was worried; things were getting to be much more complicated than any of them had even dared anticipate. He briefly wondered what Kagami thought, then concluded that he wasn't in the position to question. Maybe later, he didn't think it would be wise to keep silent for too long.

t.b.c.


	7. Second Chances

My Brother's Keeper By Cheeky 

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres belongs to Watase Yuu. Don't own so don't sue.

**To:**

Everyone: Again, my deepest apologies for the delay. Heh, I seem to be saying that a lot lately… *sweatdrops* I've been saddled with one illness after another, and it's no easy task writing updates on a drugged mind. Furthermore, I'm having a bit of a trouble thinking of a *ahem* sensible plot for the fic, so once again, gomen nasai for the delay!!! *cheeky bows low*

mainey ~ *wink wink* heh, we don't want a Tooya/Shiso now do we?? But I like fluff too, am just not a very good sap fic writer. Eheheh… cheeky no hentai mah! *mainey sweatdrops* But I'll try my best to write more sappy stuff in the future, k?

Koneko ~ I have this vague idealistic purpose for Kagami's surveillance but am still debating whether to implement it or not. Heh, I'm kinda worried the story might get too crazy otherwise. Oh well, let's see how the story pans out in future chapters. ^o^

rhapsody ~ I'm hoping to have Alex play a much bigger part in this story if possible, but what, even I hadn't thought about that just yet. *blush blush* *sweatdrops*

chinoz ~ About the boys being sacrificed thingy, I'm kinda drawing from the series. Not too sure about my facts, but if I remember correctly, each descendant is removed so not to interfere with the Mikage fortune or something… maybe I've confused it somewhat. *more sweatdrops* *heh, no wonder I'm dehydrated*

Hana no Ceres ~ *blinks hopefully* you wanna write up the lemon for me?? Eheheh…

And thanks to Kat, Crimson Night, and Yuuhi for reviewing!! *huggies*

*          *          *

**Chapter Seven ~ Second Chances**

"Aya! You're up early…" exclaimed Yuuhi in surprise as his eyes took in the scene in the garden.

The steady swish of threadbare rope stopped as Aya languidly wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Then raising a fine eyebrow, she replied with a wry grin, "I didn't think I had a reputation for being a late riser…"

Leaning against the wooden door frame, Yuuhi avoided her eyes as he mumbled almost hesitatively, "Well, I thought after yesterday's incident…"

And suddenly the Mikage girl was standing next to him, a small smile playing on her lips as she interjected softly, "I'm okay, really."

Yuuhi looked up in concerned but the quiet determination in the cobalt orbs gave him pause. And giving the youth's hand a soft squeeze, Aya added, "Thank you."

He started in surprise, "For what?"

It was nothing more than a quiet whisper, "For being my friend."

As the girl passed the cooking maestro, Yuuhi did an abrupt turn as he called out impulsively, "Aya, can we ever be more than friends?"

Her footsteps faltered. When they came to a final stop, Yuuhi realised that he had been holding his breath. His sister-in-law was probably going to have his hide for breakfast but he needed to know where he stood. He didn't want to live with regrets, not where his love life was concerned anyway. The silence stretched on and Yuuhi swore he could even hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears as he waited for Aya's reply. The girl finally turned to face Yuuhi, her expression unreadable as she questioned instead, "You believe… you honestly believe that we could be more than friends? Even after… after all this?"

He was rendered speechless; it was not the sort of reply that he had expected. Running a hand through the golden threads, Aya's red lips quivered as she demanded in bewilderment, "Why? Why do you care so much for me?"

Yuuhi caught her eyes as he answered evenly, "Because I'm in love with you, that's why." And then the words spilled out in a rush, "I don't care even if you're in love with Tooya, you're free to give your heart to whoever you choose. As long as you're happy, then I'll be happy for you. After all, true love is unconditional and…"

"Why are you so nice to me?!"

Aya's abrupt outburst interrupted Yuuhi's thoughts and guilt shot through the boy upon seeing the young girl trembling violently before him. Her knees failed her and Aya collapsed onto the wooden floor as she whispered in anguish, "After the way I treated you… why do you still care?"

Why indeed? He sighed inwardly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, in truth, he didn't understand it himself. They got off from a bad start, mocking and criticising each other as if they were sworn enemies. Heck, if it wasn't for Suzumi's death threats, he wouldn't even be thrust with the job of protecting Aya in the first place. And yet, after the initial hiccups, Yuuhi found himself being drawn closer and closer to the Mikage girl… 

And now, it had become impossible for him to stay away. Unbelievable as it may sounds, he had fallen, and fallen hard. The steel determination that shone in cobalt eyes, the arrogant tilt of the chin, and even the slight pout of annoyance. It was all distinctively Aya and Yuuhi found his lips tugging upwards in remembrance. 

"Love makes you do and say crazy things…" [1]

He shifted his stance closer before kneeling before the girl to tilt her chin upwards, "So stop asking why. Maybe it's my destiny, or maybe it's the result of Suzumi messing with both our lives. But whatever the reason, I'm determined to make you smile, and I vow to bring some sunshine into your life. Just, give me a chance to prove myself. That's all I'm asking for."

Aya stared silently into Yuuhi's resolved orbs. Why was love such a complicated game to play? [2] It would have been so much easier if she had never met Tooya, then perhaps things could have turned out differently. Was it now too late to make amends? Too late to say 'I love you'?

"No Aya, it's not." 

Her hand flew to her lips; did she really say that aloud? The mischievous glint in Yuuhi's eyes answered her silent question and Aya groaned inwardly. Aki always did say her smart mouth was going to get her in trouble on of these days. Maybe… just maybe she could learn to love Yuuhi. After all, life was meaningless without having someone to cherish and hold, and to share laughter and pain…

Meeting Yuuhi's gaze squarely, Aya suddenly whined dramatically, "But Tooya has a better sense of fashion…"

Yuuhi shot back hotly, "So? I bet the man isn't capable of baking a triple chocolate cake filled with hazelnuts and almonds _and marshmallows [3]. Heck, he probably doesn't even know what a tiramisu is…"_

She threw him a playful punch on the shoulder, "Beast, don't tempt me with all that sweet stuff, I'm watching my weight!"

Yuuhi pretended hurt as he nursed the spot where Aya's fist had fell, "Ouch! That was a mean thing to do, Aya-chan!"

Blue eyes widened in disbelief as the girl echoed, "Aya-chan?" 

When Yuuhi continued grinning, Aya folded her arms before pointing out crossly, "Hmph, if you can't even take a simply punch, how do you suppose you'll fare against stronger thugs?"

He answered back innocently, "I'm sure your wrath will be enough to scare them off… oww!"

This time more pressure was applied and Yuuhi fell on his back with a soft thud. Aya got to her feet before adding almost scathingly, "I'm going to shower. In the meantime, you can cook me some breakfast. If you're so smart, let's see you whip up that cake of yours before I'm done."

And then Aya stalked off, but not before Yuuhi caught the barest hint of a smile. His own lips grew to a full-blown smile; maybe he had a chance after all…

Several feet away, a video camera disappeared into a room, followed by the unmistakable chuckles of triumph.

t.b.c.

[1] Déjà vu for readers of Music. *wink wink*

[2] Ditto. Line's from chapter four. .

[3] A la Rocky Road, peoples. Yum yum!


End file.
